


'The Fire in Your Eyes' Illustrations

by hundredthousands



Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: Fanart, M/M, capimrbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands
Summary: Art for 'The Fire in Your Eyes' by Veldeia [as part of the 2018 Cap-IM RBB event].





	'The Fire in Your Eyes' Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fire in Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768310) by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia). 



> **Fic summary:** Captain America is assigned the task of solving a mystery case of arson with possible superhuman involvement. The billionaire adventurer Tony Stark seems somehow related to the case, and Steve needs to figure out whether he's a victim, or perhaps the culprit—without getting too distracted by his charm.
> 
> **Please note: some images are spoiler-y, so I suggest reading the fic first!**

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 6**

**Chapter 7**

**Chapter 8**

**Chapter 9**

**Chapter 10**

**Chapter 11**

**Chapter 12**

**Epilogue**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Veldeia for writing an amazing story and being an awesome collab partner. Please go give her fic some love!


End file.
